The Making of History
by cathinda1
Summary: When the winter started, Narnia was a happy place, when the winter reached is peak, Narnia was a place filled with fear. Now it is up to 4 people and their loyal companions to find four children to save the world they love. With the future at risk, and hearts filled with hope, it's fair to say that this ride is not so easy. Story 1 of the Legends Series
1. Tame a Dragon, Tame a Wolf

**Hi all, I'm back with a new story. Let me just tell you a couple of things,  
**"**Text in bold in speech is Elfish**"  
"_Text in italics in speech is nymph_"  
"Either text that is underlined is telepathic"  
**I only own Tora, Orion, Coral, Mia, Novissime, Bellator, and Jarred.**

**Please read and review. Love you all xxx**

* * *

Let's start at the beginning. It's good. Everything's got a beginning; the beginning of time, the beginning of a story, the beginning of a relationship. The beginning is always there, always in myths. No one truly knows how it began or what caused it to begin. They just know it did. And, so did this. It began.

This begins with two children, two Great Ones, twins. The shy one and the guarding one. It also begins with a world made entirely for them. A world where creatures could talk, and fantasy was reality. Where a lamppost would always guide you home. It was a world for them to grow and play.

The eldest twin was Orion. God of the Waters. The guardian. With a muscled body and piercing eyes, Orion looked every part as powerful as he was. His hair wild and untamed, his skin tanned to a dark caramel colour. Orion looked powerful. He may have been a kind person, but forgiving was something he wasn't.

On the other hand, Tora, the younger twin, looked pure. She looked like an angel walking on the Earth, her hair the colour of silver birch bark, her eyes the same silver as moonlight on water – flakes of gold like stardust speckled her iris', her skin the same pale colour as parchment. She looked like the embodiment of purity, and she was. Her kindness was unparalleled, her heart was infinite, her forgiveness unwavering, her love was never ending. She was everything good in the world. In her heart, she will never stop protecting her family, her friends, and her people. She would never leave them at the mercy of others.

Tora was possibly more powerful than Orion, she was the Goddess of the Airs, her people adored her while they feared Orion, he was the embodiment of power while she was peace in a human form. Their enemies were few, they weren't people to have as enemies, they could bring a kingdom to the floor with threats hidden in honey-sweet words, with roses they filled with poison, with subtle messages given over long times. The twins were strong when they were together. The twins were born with their powers, their father was the mighty Aslan, the True King of Narnia. It was a lot for two young twins to live up to their father's legacy. But they would manage it.

First off, we have Tora. Dear sweet Tora. Her story is one filled with hardship, suffering, loss, guilt, redemption, failure, and success. Tora was a creature of love, she treasured every life as a gift and relished the idea of life beginning. Animals loved her, especially the dragons. Dragons were always a rare sight in Narnia, when Tora was barely 5 years old, the dragons entrusted her with the last dragon egg. When the egg hatched, Aslan made his way over to his young daughter, standing beside her as she held the powerful creature in her hands,  
"That, my darling, is the last of her kind. Just as we are the last of ours." Tora didn't let her eyes leave the small dragon circling her palms,  
"What's her name, daddy?" Asked the little goddess, Aslan gave her a gentle smile, his human form unfamiliar to him but the form Tora knew well,  
"Novissime." He stated simply, Tora let the dragon curl up on her shoulder,  
"Hello, Novissime, I will keep you safe." Her voice was like a breath of wind, filled with peace, trust, love, hope, and everything good.

When Tora was 7, she became a Queen of Narnia – the Queen of the Constellations. It was something the Narnians rejoiced over, they loved Tora dearly, she had been their queen since before the crown touched her head, they'd always listened to her. Novissime stood behind her at the coronation – the dragon was never very far from her mistress. Orion stood with the crowds, cheering and singing 'long live Queen Tora', he'd never been prouder of his sister than in that one moment.

When the twins were 16, they were warriors, defending Narnia from all foe, protecting her from any who wished harm to her people. Tora had become a diplomat, staving off wars on many occasions, Orion was a general, preparing the Queen's army's for any battle they may need to fight. Together, the twins were a force to be reckoned with. Novissime defended Narnia from the skies with her mistress while Orion defended from the waters, the lands protected by their armies.

For nearly 900 years, Narnia was untouchable, the twins were still 16 in appearance but in experience, they were as old as the world the loved. For 900 years, they defended Narnia from any who wished her harm. In that time, Orion gained his own companion, a wolf he'd tamed 400 years ago, a wolf named Bellator. He trusted Orion the same way Novissime trusted Tora – unconditionally.

After 900 years, though, something changed, the tree born from the fruit of life died, the White Witch had nothing restraining her power and used her magic to take a hold on Narnia. She made the once joyous kingdom fall, forcing it to bow to her, it was filled with fear instead of love, distrust instead of forgiveness. Everything Tora taught against reigned freely. The siblings were forced to hide. Novissime and Tora taking to the sky while Orion and Bellator fled to the oceans, Orion giving Bellator the ability to stay under the water. The four ran for their lives.

The White Witch took Narnia, many creatures pledged their allegiance to the Witch; the Minitours, the Dark Elves, some fawns, the dwarves, and the wolves. Each one broke Tora's heart, her people were leaving her out of fear of the Witch. Many creatures swore allegiance only to Queen Tora, their true queen.

Tora watched sadly as a Dark Elf ran for her life, she was one of the few who didn't follow the dark ways of the Dark. Tora could hear her father's voice, telling her to save this young elf, she would be important. She spent the next few years watching the elf before finally going to interact with her. She knew her job now. She glanced over to Novissime and the pair flew down to the elf currently fighting a pack of wolves that answered to the Witch. Tora helped defeat the last few before the elf turned her blades on the goddess.  
"**Do not fear, we mean no harm to you.**" Tora's voice was soft, it settled the elf slightly, her mind reeling at the idea of someone offering her no harm.  
"**Who are you? What do you want?**" The elf's voice was still filled with fear and dread, Tora gave her a soft smile,  
"**My name is Queen Tora, Goddess of the Air, True Queen of Narnia, Queen of the Constellations. I been watching you for a while and I have decided to come to offer you a place as a Guardian of Narnia.**" The young elf looked at Tora sceptically, indigo eyes refusing to believe her,  
"**Why me?**" Tora smiled at her, her features delicate and inviting compared to the Dark's harsh indigo eyes,  
"**I have been watching you for 5 years** **and have seen you fight off many attacks, you are requested as a Guardian of Narnia, you will be tasked with the protection of the rightful Kings and Queens and defend Narnia from evil. You will do this for all time if you choose to accept.**" The elf nodded,  
"**I am Mia, the last of my clan, I accept your offer.**" Tora offered her hand to the elf, magic flowed around them, binding Mia to Narnia, her dark blue hair flaring around them as the magic cause a wind to surround them. Tora felt her magic bind to Mia, she would never be able to harm this woman.

Mia and Tora became inseparable over the next 10 years, neither ageing above 16. Tora would defend Mia and Mia would defend Tora. Neither were ever worried, especially when Novissime was protecting the pair of them. The day was cold when Tora was called upon by Aslan. The weather should've been an omen, if that wasn't then the feeling of her powers growing should've been.

The journey to her Father's Country didn't take Tora long, though the journey was peculiar considering she was travelling alone. Her brother wasn't far behind her though. Aslan met them as they arrived, Tora noticed he was in human form,  
"Dad? What is wrong?" Tora asked softly,  
"Your mother passed away this morning." He whispered brokenly, Orion looked at his sister, taking her hand tightly, they hadn't seen much of their mother while they were growing up, but she was still their mother, Orion cried softly, so did Aslan,  
"Don't cry, please don't cry. We've still got each other. Daddy, please don't cry." Her voice was soft but not crying, she loved her mother but hadn't seen her in 15 years, she hadn't really taken in what had happened.

Orion was sent on a mission by his father, he was to find the second Guardian of Narnia. He'd spent the 10 years since his mother died with Tora and Mia, but they'd told him to go alone. They were on a different mission for Aslan, they were to spy on the White Witch. The pair were with Aslan, the lion wasn't like how Tora remembered her dad, he was different, and she couldn't quite explain how.  
"Daddy? Please, 10 years have passed. She would want you to move on. To keep living. To fight for Narnia. Mum would not want this." Mia tensed at what her friend was saying, Tora's voice was soft and had a way to captivate the listener, using her gift on Aslan rarely ended well,  
"Tora, you know that you and I are similar, you will only be graced with love once and someday that love of yours will die." Tora scoffed,  
"And I will follow him into the abyss." She said before turning and leaving him. Her mind angry with her father, while he was sat hiding, Narnia was becoming more and more under the Witch's power. Tora felt lost. Alone.

Orion was deep in the woods for 5 years on his hunt when he found the girl, like Tora had told him, instinct led him to the girl. He watched as a pack of wolves surrounded her and she easily fought them all away. Orion moved from the trees to beside her just in time to see another wolf, he pushed her away and Bellator bounded between them, tackling the wolf and tearing at the animal's throat. Orion turned to the teenage Nymph,  
"_Do not be afraid, my name is Orion, King of the rivers and oceans, I mean you no harm. This is Bellator, he poses no risk to you. We come to you now with an offer_." She lowered her swords and raised a mint green eyebrow,  
"_I want you to become a Guardian of Narnia, you will protect the rightful Kings and Queens, defend Narnia from invasion, and protect all Narnians_." The girl nodded,  
"_My name is Coral. I accept your offer._" Orion smiled. He took Coral's hand, magic flared around them, Orion knew this would happen from what Tora had told him about her magic binding to Mia, he didn't expect it to be quite so intense. It felt as though every fibre inside of him was joining with Coral, it was borderline painful but it didn't last long.

For 70 years Orion, Tora, Mia, Coral, Bellator, and Novissime fought together to protect Narnia. The White Witch had caused pain and suffering on Narnians for 100 years now and they were no closer to defeating her than before. All they knew was a prophecy that said; 'when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done, and one final battle will be won.'

Aslan summoned the Guardian's to the camp at the stone table. The group arrived and to be fair were fairly confused.  
"Dad. What are we doing here?" Tora asked, she was a woman of few words but when she spoke she used the right words,  
"The time has arrived for the Witch's reign to end." He told them,  
"And just how are we going to do that? We've been fighting her together for 70 years and have gotten nowhere." Orion pointed out,  
"You are going to go to the human world, Orion, and lead the 4 humans to Narnia, Mia will be waiting with Tumnus and Bellator to help bring them here as will Coral and the Beaver's." Tora stood up,  
"No. The human world? Dad he's never even set foot there, he doesn't know how to act!" Tora was furious at the idea,  
"That is what will happen Tora. He will leave tomorrow at sunrise." Tora stormed from the tent followed by Novissime.

The next morning was dull, the sky darker than normal, the breeze empty, the water lifeless. Orion hugged Tora tightly,  
"**I will be back, Tora. I always am.**" He whispered into her ear before moving to let her go, she grabbed his hand and placed a locket in his hand,  
"**Take this with you. It'll keep you safe.**" Orion pulled her into another hug before Aslan came over.  
"It's time." Within a split second, Orion had disappeared, leaving Narnia and his family behind to step into the human world.


	2. Dazzling Dullness

When Orion opened his eyes, he saw himself surrounded by hundreds of people – humans. Orion focused on his surroundings, his hunting and survival instincts taking over as he scanned the area. He'd never set foot in the human world, but his father had told him stories when he was a boy, but this was so different. Gone were his Narnian clothes; his blue tunic and chain mail and riding breeches. In their place was a white button up shirt with a stiff collar, uncomfortable trousers that seemed so dull in contrast to his usual wear.

He glanced around to the large metal contraption which everyone was stood next to, the likes of which he'd never seen before. Orion curled his hand into a fist and felt some parchment beneath his fingers, stretching it out, he skimmed the words, '_get on the train, that weird contraption before you. In your other hand is a ticket, give it in when asked to. Do not take off your label, that's really important.' _Tora's handwriting gave Orion a brief amount of comfort in this foreign world. Around his neck he noticed the locket, he folded up the parchment and it fit inside.

Orion looked around before making his way to the train, in his once empty hand he felt a hard piece of... parchment?... No, it was too stiff. It was a hard something, he assumed it was the ticket that Tora had written about,  
"Tickets please." Came a stern voice and she grabbed the thing in Orion's hand, he let her take the unusual thing before getting on the train, he found an empty compartment and sat down by the window after putting his trunk on the rack. Orion placed a hand on his chest – something he and Tora did to hold the other close to their heart – only to notice a box, inside was another something he didn't know, he messed with it until he found another piece of parchment with Tora's beautiful calligraphy on, it said that the thing in the box was a gas mask. He also noticed a label attached to him, Professor Digory Kirk, 'Dad's told me about him too!' Orion thought, he'd been the boy who'd accidentally brought the White Witch to Narnia in the first place.

About 20 minutes passed easily before Orion was disturbed. Four children appearing no older than himself stood in the doorway of the compartment, they silently made their way inside, placed their things on the rack and sat down. The littlest girl looked at Orion,  
"Are you an evacuee too?" She asked shyly, Orion nodded,  
"Yeah, are you and your brothers and sister?" It was her turn to nod, Orion noticed the elder looking of the siblings watch the girl,  
"Yeah! We're staying with a Professor Kirk."  
"Me too." He said with a smile.

Orion looked at one of the boys, it looked as though the boy hated the idea of being with his siblings, Orion didn't even notice he was crying until the youngest of the four sat beside him and hugged him,  
"Are you ok?" She asked softly,  
"Lucy!" Scolded her sister,  
"It's fine, and yes, I guess I'm ok..." The little girl didn't look certain,  
"Then why're you crying?"  
"Well, my little sister has had to go away without me, and we've been separated, I don't even know if she's alive." Orion noticed the three others looking at him,  
"How old is your sister?" Lucy asked him,  
"She's 16, like me, she's my twin." He told her. For some reason he was liking this little girl,  
"Well then, she's old enough to look after herself." Commented the other girl rudely. Her brother glared at her before turning to Orion,  
"Sorry, I think she means that you probably have nothing to worry about, I'm Peter, and I'm 16." Orion took in each of the siblings appearances. Peter had sandy blond hair, blue eyes, skin that would seem pale in parts of Narnia - except of course Orion knew someone with skin as white as snow. Peter looked to be tall, but he wasn't too sure.  
"Orion"  
"Susan. I'm 15." She had black hair that fell to the middle of her back, she had deep brown eyes and pale skin just like her brother.  
"Edmund. I'm 13." He looked like the male version of his older sister with short black hair and brown eyes.  
"I'm Lucy and I'm 10" The little girl made him smile, she reminded him of Tora in the way she acted, she had chestnut coloured hair and bright blue eyes.  
"What's your sister called?" Susan asked pointedly, she acted like she was above her siblings, high and mighty, Orion couldn't see why his father thought she'd be a good queen.  
"Tora. She's with our friends Coral and Mia. They're like my adopted sisters." Orion couldn't help worrying about his girls while he was away. The train began to move, fear bubbled inside Orion, he might be able to lead armies, but this experience was well out of his comfort zone...

Narnia seemed quiet without Orion. Tora was silent most of the time anyway, but it was worse now, she'd barely spoken three words since he left, she couldn't help but feel like she was being side-lined by her father. She knew that he was protective over her, but she had his temper, when they clashed, the results could be detrimental. Coral and Mia were preparing for their duties, the nymph and dark elf hadn't ever seen Tora this quiet or reserved, she was avoiding everyone and when she couldn't she made herself appear like wind – barely visible. Aslan could tell that Tora was hurting but he wanted, no, needed her safe, she was too much like her mother for this mission, this mission needed delicacy and compassion, two things that Tora hadn't mastered yet, she was still a caring person but not good in this situation.

Coral and Mia made their way into Tora's tent,  
**"We're about to depart"** Coral smiled, Tora didn't look at them, Novissime glared at the young nymph instead.  
**"We thought we should tell you."** Mia whispered, slowly approaching her best friend, she halted when Novissime growled at her. The dragon stepped back as Tora turned around and the girls saw her tear stained face,  
**"I can't... I can't sense him anymore. It's like he's gone." **Her voice was weak and broken, Mia wrapped her arms around her best friend. The psychic link between Orion and Tora was no secret, they believed it was because they were Great One's but in truth they didn't know for certain,  
"**He's not gone, Rah, He's just not here right now but it's not going to be long now. You need to just stay here and prepare for the War." **Coral rubbed her hand up and down her friend's back while she cried softly, Novissime wrapped her tail around the three, Bellator stood nearby he watched his master's sister and the Guardian's protectively,  
**"You don't understand, throughout my life there has always been one constant. Orion. And now he's gone." **A horn blew in the camp and the three girls looked at the tent entrance to where Aslan stood, Novissime let go of the girls and they stepped apart to face Aslan.  
"It's time." Tora turned away as her friends departed for their missions. It could be weeks before they returned, or it could be days. Tora had no way of knowing and that terrified the shy Great One more than anything else. She watched as Bellator moved away from her and Novissime moved to the entrance of her tent to act as her guard.

Orion lay in bed at the house of Professor Kirk, he was sharing a room with Peter and Edmund but he couldn't help but feel weird about sharing with someone. He'd always had his own room or shared with his sister but never with two boys he didn't know. He stared at the ceiling knowing that sleep would be unlikely tonight (he usually only slept one night a week so being made to sleep every night was something he hadn't done since childhood), his hand messed with the pendant around his neck, it held one picture, one of his sister. Orion had felt the link disappear when he arrived in the Human World and to be truthful it scared him, he couldn't help but feel more alone than ever, in his hand was the piece of parchment, the only thing he had directly from Tora with him in this world.  
**"I'll be back before you know it Tor. I promise." **He whispered into the darkness.  
"What did you say?" Asked the sleepy voice of Peter,  
"Hmm?" Orion mumbled playing dumb,  
"You just said something clear as day but it wasn't in English, it was a language I've never heard before." Peter whispered to the other boy,  
"It's a lullaby my mum used to say to me." He lied quickly. He lay back against the pillow, thinking of his friends and sister so far away. His fears grew as he thought about them, worried as to their safety.

Morning arose, and rain pounded at the house mercilessly, Orion sat in an armchair by the window of the living area the children were in, his eyes scanned the pages of the book on his lap while his mind focused on hearing the conversation going on. That wasn't the only thing occupying his mind, he was trying to re-establish his link with Tora without losing sight of any of the children he'd been sent to this world to protect.  
"We could play hide and seek!" Lucy called, her voice grabbing Orion's attention,  
"I haven't played hide and seek in years." Orion mumbled. Orion felt a smirk on his lips, he supposed that he did play hide and seek… just one where if you're found then you die.  
"Please Peter. Pretty Please?!" Her eyes began pleading silently to her older brother who began counting, much to the despair of Susan and Edmund. Lucy grabbed Orion's hand and pulled him from the room.

The pair ran hand in hand down the corridor. Checking locked door after locked door, Orion opened one to reveal a large box covered in a sheet,  
"You hide in here, I'll find somewhere else." Orion whispered to the child having sensed that the portal to Narnia was under the sheet. Lucy nodded and Orion closed the door behind him, she pulled at the sheet to reveal a large wooden wardrobe made from a wood that she'd never seen before.

Lucy opened the door and climbed inside, shutting the door as she did so. Lucy began walking backwards further and further into the wardrobe until she could no longer see the door, at her back she felt what seemed to be cold needles poking at her back, she walked more until she was in a clearing in a woods. Snow covered the ground and fir trees were all around, in the middle of the clearing was a lamppost.

Lucy moved towards the lamppost but stopped when she heard the rustle of leaves, hiding behind the lamppost, she watched as a young woman slipped out of the trees along with a strange looking man, a wolf followed beside them. They seemed to be deep in conversation until they saw Lucy, they yelled out before hiding.

After a few moments, Lucy and the woman emerged from their hiding spaces, slowly followed by the man,  
"Hello." Lucy whispered,  
"Hello." Mia muttered, her eyes scanned the girl while Lucy looked at the woman,  
"Were you hiding from me?" Lucy asked softly, the strange looking woman smiled,  
"Not from you, just what we thought you might be."  
"If you don't mind me asking, but what are you?" Lucy asked gently,  
"Well, my dear, I am a Dark Elf. And my dear friend is a Faun, what about you?"  
"I'm a girl." Mia and Tumnus shared a look,  
"You're a human?" She nodded,  
"Orion, well done." Mia muttered, Lucy's eyes shot to the girl,  
"You know Orion?" Mia cocked an eyebrow, this girl wasn't here by accident, this was definitely Orion's doing,  
"What's your name?" Tumnus asked curiously, Bellator moved to explore the girl, the wolf could smell Orion on the girl's clothing, Lucy began giggling as the wolf sniffed at her hands,  
"Lucy Pevensie." She said through her laughing, Mia couldn't help but smile as Bellator moved protectively beside the girl.  
"Well I'm Mia."  
"I'm Tumnus." Tumnus' voice was filled with fear, he didn't trust Bellator and he wasn't too sure about Mia. He knew of how Elves had joined with the White Witch, but he didn't know that Dark Elves didn't.  
"Pleased to meet you." Lucy smiled, they began talking about Narnia and how Lucy arrived, Mia looked around herself, lilac eyes searched the scenery looking for anyone watching them,  
"Well, Lucy Pevensie, how would it be if you came and had tea with us?" Mr Tumnus said.

The trio headed to Tumnus' house, Lucy picked up a photo of Tumnus' father and Mia couldn't help but give a sad smile, he'd died in one of the battles of the First War, it was the same battle that took Mia's people and many of the fawns, Mia moved over to the girl,  
"That is an exceptionally old photo taken before this winter began," Mia lifted another, "that's your friend Orion and his sister Tora, they stood together constantly," Lucy took the picture,  
"She's so pretty." Lucy mumbled causing Mia to smile, she couldn't help thinking that Tora would like to hear someone say that. It was rare that anyone complimented the Great One due to fear of what her brother or father or Tora herself may do.  
"Don't let her looks deceive you. She's impossibly quick, deadly accurate, merciless. Though she can be caring, compassionate, and loving. She's the best friend I ever had…" Mia's final statement was made with longing, Mia missed her friend, that was no secret, what was a secret was the level of how much she missed her.

The two girls sat down at the table as Tumnus talked about the times before winter,  
"We fawns danced with the dryads," he told Lucy causing Mia to smirk,  
"Tora told me about how she and Orion used to dance with each other through the sky and the sea, neither scared or hurt, they defended Narnia while having fun, they'd dance with the nymphs and swim with the mermaids." Tumnus nodded in response, he remembered the Great One's from so long ago, he just didn't know them so much now. Tumnus began playing a gentle tune of a Narnian lullaby that he remembered from his childhood, the music made Lucy and Mia fall asleep.

When they awoke, darkness had fallen, Tumnus was sat on the floor muttering about how he was a terrible fawn. Lucy whispered reassurances to him while Mia looked at him with pure anger.  
"You betrayed us!" Mia hissed Bellator growled ready to protect Lucy, Tumnus looked to the ground before grabbing Lucy's hand and running with her back to the lamppost,  
"Can you find your way back from here?" Lucy nodded as Tumnus started to cry, she handed him a hanky before going back through the wardrobe. Mia looked up to the sky and noticed the wind pick up for a split second, Tora had been watching secretly.

Tora stood in her tent with her fury rising, Tumnus had been entrusted with a task by her father and yet Tumnus had planned to betray them. Tora threw a knife into the central post in her tent as her anger grew, Novissime moved over to her comfortingly while trying to keep her own anger in check, her mistress had been pushed away and yet now they had a traitor to deal with…


	3. It Was Really Real

Lucy fell out of the wardrobe with a thud, her joy turning into worry – it'd been night when she'd left Mr Tumnus and Mia in Narnia. She clambered to her feet before running from the room,  
"It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" Her voice echoed across the hallways.  
"Shut up, he's coming!" Edmund hissed from where he was hidden behind the curtain still. Lucy looked at him in shock.  
"I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game." Peter commented as he saw the pair. Edmund let out a huff just as Orion came around the corner,  
"What's going on?" He asked, taking Lucy's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
"I was gone for hours." The little girl muttered just as Susan joined them,  
"Does this mean I win." She asked as she stopped beside Peter,  
"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter commented. Lucy told them about the wardrobe and Narnia and Tumnus and Mia.

Susan banged her hand against the back of the wardrobe while Peter glanced behind it. Orion held Lucy gently to his side, keeping her safe – the same way he did with Mia, Coral, and Tora.  
"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan told her as she stepped out,  
"One game at a time Lu. We don't all have your imagination." Peter commented with a smile, the three began to leave the room while Orion pulled Lucy into a hug.  
"I wouldn't lie about this!" She shouted to her siblings, causing Orion to jump.  
"Well, I believe you," Edmund announced with a wicked grin, everyone turned to the boy,  
"You do." Lucy said with new-found hope,  
"Of course. Didn't I ever tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" He asked with a cruel laugh. Orion sent a glare to the boy but Peter spoke for them both.  
"Will you just stop? You just have to make everything worse, don't you? When are you going to learn to grow up?"  
"Shut UP! You think you're dad but you're not!" Edmund shouted back before running from the room.  
"Well that was nicely handled." Susan commented before going after Edmund.  
"It really was there." Lucy murmured from where she gripped Orion's arm,  
"Susan's right – that's enough Lu." With that, the boy left them.

Orion turned to Lucy, pulling her tighter into his hold. Lucy cried for a few moments against Orion's shoulder,  
"There was a girl called Mia. She said that she knew you." Orion smiled,  
"Was she a Dark Elf?" He asked her, Lucy nodded with eyes ablaze with excitement. Orion just laughed as he took Lucy's hand, closing the wardrobe door and leading her away from the room.

Over the following days the rain was relentless, Lucy found a friendship in Orion who seemed to be the only person who believed in Narnia. Lucy had dedicated her time to interrogating Orion on Narnia, the eldest in the five found it amusing that Lucy was so intrigued. However, Orion was also attempting to do his own research, reading through the five Narnian books that he had with him, he wanted to know how to re-establish his psychic link with Tora, the silence in his mind was deafening to him and it was terrifying him. Lucy had found Orion's book on Narnian children's stories and was borrowing it, Orion couldn't help but smile at the youngest's interest knowing how long she was destined to be in Narnia for. He also found it kind of cute that the girl was so interested and so unaware of the danger in that world.

Reading through one of his fact books on early Narnian history, Orion threw it against the wall and began muttering in Latin, it quickly grew louder and louder until he was pacing the room and yelling in Latin, he lifted the book from the floor with a scowl but noticed the others all looking at him,  
"You speak Latin?" Susan asked with wide eyes, Orion directed a glare at the eldest girl which caused her siblings to chuckle as Orion collapsed back into his seat by the window and began reading the book again. A few nights passed and Lucy was wanting to find Narnia again, she snuck into the boys' room and woke Orion late one night, it was so late that it may as well have been morning,  
"Will you come with me to Narnia?" Orion shook his head without really opening her eyes,  
"I can't yet, Lu, soon, though. You go alone, I'll cover for you for a while." Lucy smiled at her new friend but was definitely disappointed,  
"Can you tell me what Cair Paravel is?" Lucy tried again, Orion smiled but shook his head,  
"All in due time." He whispered before sending the girl on her way to find Narnia again. Once the girl was out of the room, Orion turned over and went back to sleep.

A light was what woke Orion next, and shouting,  
"Wake up!" Orion and Susan followed Lucy and Edmund as the youngest ran to wake up Peter,  
"Wake up! Peter, wake up! It's there! It's all there!" Peter rubbed his eyes while trying to comprehend his sister,  
"Lucy what are you talking about?" He mumbled sleepily,  
"Narnia! It's all there. In the wardrobe just like I told you,"  
"Erg, you were dreaming Lucy!" Susan snapped,  
"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went too." She cried happily, 'almost' Orion thought, he wanted to save Narnia, Peter looked at his brother,

"You... You saw the faun?" Lucy didn't give Edmund a chance to answer,

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. He... What were you doing, Edmund?" She tilted her head, something that Orion noticed that she did when she desperately wanted answers,

"I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." Orion felt as though he could plunge his dagger into Edmund (if only he had it) when he saw the look of satisfaction that crossed the hateful child's face when he saw Lucy's face scrunch up with silent sobs as she ran out of the room crying. If he was being honest, Orion was glad that Tora wasn't here because she would've killed him. Orion, Susan, and Peter ran after the girl, stopping when they saw her wrap her arms around the professor. The same professor that Orion was desperate to talk with.

At that moment, Mrs Macready came storming up the stairs,  
"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the sta-" she cut herself off when she saw the scene before her,  
"Professor! I'm sorry, I told them you were not to be disturbed." The professor shook it off as Lucy turned to Orion who had knelt beside her, Lucy threw herself into the boy's arms and Orion held her tightly, running one hand through her hair, the way he'd always done with his sister when the girl was upset. He was used to Tora having bad dreams and he'd hug her the same.  
"It's alright Mrs Macready, I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate, can I speak to you three," Lucy was led away by Mrs Macready and Susan, Peter, and Orion stood in front of the Professor with their heads bowed.

The trio were definitely uncomfortable and perhaps nervous as the professor led them into his study,  
"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper." The professor said as he looked at the trio as he put some tobacco into his pipe before lighting it,

"We're very sorry, sir. It will not happen again." Orion said with as much propriety as he could muster, just the way he'd been taught to speak to people of authority, 'stand up straight and don't stutter,' he remembered his mother telling him.  
"It's our sister, sir. Lucy." Peter explained, he was definitely disbelieving of her, but they had to explain it now,  
"The weeping girl." The Professor deduced causing the three teens to nod,  
"Yes, sir. She's upset." Susan stated, 'state the obvious Susan' Orion thought, internally rolling his eyes,  
"Hence the weeping." The professor clearly also thought it was an obvious statement.  
"It's nothing. We can handle it." Peter said causing Orion to scoff slightly before mentally scolding himself and returning to him regal posture,  
"Oh, I can see that." The professor responded with a sarcastic nod,  
"She thinks she's found a magical land. In the upstairs wardrobe." Susan explained.

This grabbed the professor's attention,  
"What did you say?" His eyes were ablaze with hope, Orion began studying his features, trying to figure out if he'd ever seen an image of the man, he doubted it because of how long ago he was in Narnia but there was still hope.  
"Um, the wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside. She won't stop going on about it." Peter further explained, clearly not understanding the man's eagerness.  
"What was it like?" he leaned forward with anticipation. 'Ok so he definitely hasn't been back recently, especially as he doesn't know of winter,' Orion thought.  
"Like talking to a lunatic." Susan exclaimed, the professor rolled his eyes,  
"No, no, no, not her. The forest."  
"She says it's eternally winter there." Orion spoke, the professor snapped his eyes over to him,  
"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter questioned with confusion, not too certain if he was asking the professor or Orion.  
"You don't?" The professor challenged,  
"But of course not. I mean, logically, it's impossible." Susan fired back,  
"What do they teach in schools these days?" The professor muttered causing Orion to chuckle,  
"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter offered but Orion rolled his eyes at this,  
"He's usually the more truthful one, is he?" The professor clearly was as disbelieving as Orion,  
"No. This would be the first time." Peter answered knowing that Lucy was always much more truthful than Edmund.  
"Well, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically we must assume she's telling the truth." He looked between Susan and Peter.  
"You're saying that we should just believe her?" Susan asked, sounding slightly offended at the prospect of this being a truth.  
"She's your sister, isn't she? You're her family. You might just try acting like one." The professor shooed the Pevensie's out of the room and back to bed to think on what he'd said.

Orion watched the two siblings leave the room, he stayed back. The professor turned to face him, his eyes filled with curiosity,  
"What can I do for you young man?" The professor asked in a chipper tone,  
"My father told me about you. About your importance." Orion told him, his voice more regal than when he was with the four siblings.  
"Your father?"  
"Aslan. The Great Lion." The professor's eyes went wide. He'd never dreamed that he'd meet a Narnian again.

The following morning, the children were all outside, Lucy and Orion were sat reading under a tree while the other three were playing cricket.  
"Orion? Why won't you tell me things about Narnia?" Orion placed his book in her backpack,  
"Because, it is not my place tell you some of what you ask. Though soon your questions will be answered." The sound of breaking glass grabbed their attention, the cricket ball had gone through the window. The group ran upstairs and saw the ball, the shattered glass and a broken suit of armour. They could hear the stamping of feet,  
"The Macready!" Susan exclaimed. The six ran but it seemed that every direction, Macready was just in front of them. Lucy lead them all into the room with the wardrobe,  
"C'mon," she whispered, leading them all in as they heard Macready gaining on them, they slowly backed into the wardrobe. They kept moving getting further and further until Peter and Susan fell over.

It had been three weeks Narnian time since Orion had left. Tora lay on her bed in the tent, her eyes closed while she threw and caught a knife, her mind reeling with what she'd seen, a young girl had arrived in Narnia and Tumnus had been prepared to hand her over to the Witch. Tora shuddered at the change in air as the tent opened, she also sensed her father approach,  
"You know I don't like it when you do that." He muttered as he noticed her messing with a knife,  
"Well, maybe you should've let me help them. Maybe I could've protected Tumnus." Aslan sighed,  
"You know why you can't, your powers are growing stronger every day, we can't risk you losing control and the humans being at risk." Tora threw the knife and it hit a target right beside Aslan. She let out a breath,  
"You know she's come back. The child." Tora's hand fell to a wolf asleep beside the bed, Jarred, the wolf had protected her since he was a pup and had sworn to do so now. In honour of Bellator.  
"Yes, though she wasn't alone." Tora responded to her father. She opened her eyes and sat to face him,  
"No, her brother returned with her, though I don't believe he saw Tumnus."  
"No, I lost sight of him." Tora responded.

All too quickly the plan fell apart, Tora heard Mia in her mind,  
"**Mia?! What's wrong?**" She yelled both telepathically and aloud, grabbing Aslan's attention,  
"**The Witch has Tumnus!**" Mia responded telepathically. Tora stood slightly taller knowing that all her grudges needed to disappear or she could lose everyone, Narnia would be doomed,  
"**Mia, remain there with Bellator until the children and Orion return, do not leave your post, I repeat do NOT leave your post****"** Tora looked around as she spoke and met her father's eyes,  
"**Understood your Majesty.**" Tora began pacing her mind going 100 miles an hour, she could hardly think when she felt the connection with Orion rebuild. A smile ripped across her face, she could hardly contain her joy,  
"**Keep it down woman.**" Came Orion's laugh in her mind,  
"**Ryan!**" Came three identical cheers.

Orion smiled as he watched Peter, Susan, and Lucy have a snowball fight, it was seconds later that he felt magic wash over him, he looked down and noticed he was wearing a red tunic and armour, he also had two swords on his belt and a bow and quiver on his back, a red cape strapped around his shoulders. He couldn't help but smile when he felt the rush of magic flow through his blood, his hands ran through his messy hair, he couldn't help but let out a joyous laugh at hearing Tora's voice in his head again,  
"I'm home!" He yelled, and wind whipped around them, and a feminine laugh could be heard easily in the winds. The feeling of his sister's laugh caused his magic to surge and he felt whole again, the snow in the air swirled around him for a brief moment before continuing on its tumble.

The siblings all looked at him,  
"You live here?" Lucy asked with excited eyes,  
"Yep, born and raised." Orion threw one of his swords into the snow, letting it bury itself in the thick blanket, he pulled it out and saw that at least another three inches of snow coated the ground.  
"I think we should head back." Susan muttered, which only made Orion roll his eyes.  
"Well shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund countered, the siblings all looked to Peter while Orion looked around, checking for danger,  
"I think Lucy should decide." Peter said with a smile,  
"I'd like you all to meet Mr Tumnus!" She yelled, Peter agreed while passing his siblings coats.

The walk to Tumnus' house was a long one, Orion listened to the laughing of the siblings but the silence from his sister and friends was difficult to ignore, he was expecting them to be talking to him constantly, filling him in on all he'd missed. The silence told him that something was wrong, arriving at Tumnus' house, Orion spotted the reason they were silent, the door was broken down and the house seemed ransacked. Lucy ran for the house closely followed by her siblings and Orion.

Stepping into the house, the sight that greeted them was awful, the house was completely destroyed, the tiles moved, and the weapons below taken. The stairs creaked, and they all turned to see Mia, she looked almost invisible in the darkness of the room, her charcoal skin and deep blue hair blending to the colour of the walls, Bellator moved behind her slowly until he saw Orion, then he ran forward and began licking his master's hand making Orion laugh and Lucy giggle, Mia's grave expression didn't change.  
"I'm sorry, Lucy. The Witch found out he'd helped you; she took him before I could get here." Her voice was soft as she descended the stairs into the main room of the house,  
"**Hello Orion**." She murmured before smiling for the briefest of moments,  
"What happened to Mr Tumnus?" Lucy whimpered,  
"Someone informed the Witch that he'd sympathised with you, the secret police came and took him. I don't know beyond that." Mia explained before Orion grabbed her attention,  
"**What about Coral? Have you heard from her?**" Mia shook her head in time to hear a bird outside,  
"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked, the group headed outside, Mia and Orion both drew their swords in defence to the family when they heard the rustling in the ground, suddenly a beaver emerged from the growth, Orion and Mia stowed their weapons and approached him,  
"Mr Beaver." Orion said with relief and the beaver bowed,  
"Your Majesty,"  
"Don't call me that." Orion muttered causing the beaver to nod slightly.  
"What happened?" Mia asked,  
"Due time, milady, Lucy Pevenise?" Mr Beaver asked causing Lucy to step forward, he held out a hanky to her.  
"Hey! I gave that to Mr-"  
"Tumnus." The beaver finished. After a few minutes, the group followed Mr Beaver towards the dam.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by Coral, she looked at her dearest friends and the four children before heading back into the dam (her silence caused Orion and Mia to share a glance, she was usually the most talkative of the quartet) quickly followed by the others. Once inside the group sat at the small table, Orion and the two Guardians taking position to act as lookouts, but were watching the table currently,  
"Is there nothing we can do to help Tumnus?" Coral asked,  
"**They'd have taken him to the Witch's house.**" Orion pointed out to Coral, she was the youngest of the Guardian's and Great One's, so she hadn't had as much experience as the others, but she still had 70 years' worth. The beavers repeated it in English as they saw the confused look on the children's faces.  
"And you know what they say, few that go in, come out." Mr Beaver said,  
"But there is hope." Mrs Beaver pointed out, she was trying to reassure Lucy,  
"Yeah there's a right bit more than hope!" Mr Beaver shouted, "Aslan is on the move." The three Narnian's shared a smile,  
"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked causing Mr Beaver to laugh before suddenly stopping,  
"You don't know?" He whispered,  
"Well we haven't exactly been here long." Susan snapped, Orion looked at her sharply, he'd grown to dislike Susan, she seemed too pretentious and stuck up.  
"He's the true king of Narnia." Mia said politely,  
"He's also the father of Orion and Queen Tora." Coral added causing Orion to smile,  
"He's been gone for a long time, but he's just got back." Mia said while glaring at her friend for the interruption.  
"He's waiting for ya by the Stone Table," Mr Beaver added,  
"Waiting for us?" Peter asked,  
"You're bloomin' joking!" Mr Beaver yelled in exasperation before turning to Mrs Beaver,  
"they don't even know about the prophecies!" Orion sent a sharp glare to the beaver causing his friends to smirk,  
"Look. Aslan's return, the secret police, Tumnus' arrest. It's all happening because of you." Mrs Beaver said happily, looking around the siblings as she spoke,  
"You're blaming us?!" Susan snapped indignantly, the two beavers shook their heads,  
"No, not blaming you, dear. Thanking you." She added,  
"There's two prophecies, the first 'when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil times will be over and done.'-" Mr Beaver said,  
"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan pointed out.  
"It finishes 'a final battle will be won'," Orion commented causing the others all to nod.

"What about the second prophecy?" Lucy asked, the two Guardian's and Orion shared a look,  
"The second doesn't really apply to you..." Mr Beaver said, it referred more to Orion and Tora and the Guardian's than the Pevensie's,  
"Tell them." Orion ordered calmly, his voice holding great power that made even Mia and Coral shudder.  
"The second prophecy talks of three Guardian's and two Great Ones; 'Once chosen, a guardian cannot revoke, the Human Guardian shall stand beside a Great One until all times die. The Dark Elf and Wood Nymph shall stand beside the Kings until the end of time. The Greatest of them shall stand-alone until twice her age has been and passed. Peace will be brought when the Shy One find her one love.' Together they are unbeatable but apart can have dire consequences." Mr Beaver said calmly, the four siblings watched him,  
"What does that mean?" Edmund asked curiously,  
"It means that we will fight for you." Mia stated, looking purely at Peter, knowing that she was destined to defend the brave king while her guardian sister was destined to defend the just king.  
"We'd lie for you." Coral added, looking directly at Edmund,  
"We'd die for you." Orion said looking at Lucy, his eyes darting to Susan. Orion knew his destiny was to stand beside the youngest queen but at the moment she was too young, he needed to make it seem like he was destined for Susan.  
"And Tora will stand beside you on the march to battle, she will advise you, she will give you orders, she will protect you until her final breath, she will hold your hand if you falter and will guide you in the right direction, but she will never love any of you as anything but a sibling. Her heart is a beating stone, it has no love other than sibling love filling it and we have no way to know when that will change." Orion added. He had been beside his sister her whole life, he'd watched as hundreds of princes tried to win her heart, but none had succeeded.

"Anyway, it has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will stand beside two Great One's and two Guardians who will then defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs Beaver explained,  
"And you think that's us?" Peter asked, Orion couldn't help rolling his eyes, Bellator grumbled slightly at Orion's side,  
"Well you'd better be because Aslan has already fitted out your army." Mr Beaver said,  
"Our army?!" Lucy asked fearfully, Orion placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder,  
"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan pointed out.  
"Look, if I didn't think you were worthy then I wouldn't have been sent to you." Orion commented, his hand falling from Lucy's shoulder,  
"Surely, Lord Orion, you know that your father wouldn't have made a mistake here." Mrs Beaver whispered, Coral's voice caused them all to look over,  
"Look, I don't mean to interrupt but that boy walking away from here looks awfully like Edmund." The group ran to the windows, peering out to see Edmund disappear from sight.  
"I'm gonna kill him." Peter murmured,  
"The Witch might beat you to it." Orion whispered.


	4. Dam It Tora!

The group left the dam with Mia and Coral at the front and Orion and Bellator keeping watch from the back, they led the group to a clearing from which the Witch's castle was visible and there on the steps heading to the door was Edmund,  
"Edmund!" Lucy yelled, Orion wrapped his hand over Lucy's mouth,  
"Shush! They'll hear you!" Mia scolded Lucy, Peter went to run for Edmund as he stepped through the doors, Mr Beaver grabbed him,  
"Get off!" Peter hissed, fighting against the beaver,  
"You're playing right into her hand!" Coral snapped at him,  
"She won't harm Edmund yet, he's the bait, she wants all four of you to stop the prophecy from coming true, to kill you!" She explained, the three siblings looked horrified,  
"This is all your fault!" Susan yelled at Peter.

Mia snapped her head round to look at the eldest two siblings, Peter was under her protection now and that included protecting him from stupidity,  
"My fault?!" Peter asked indignantly, anger filling his voice,  
"None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me!" Susan screamed at her brother, Orion couldn't help rolling his eyes, they'd literally just had a go at Lucy for shouting and now the elder siblings were.  
"Oh so you knew this would happen?" Peter shot back,  
"I didn't know what would happen which is why we should've left while we still could!"  
"Enough!" Bellowed Orion, grabbing everyone's attention, "you can argue all you want, what has transpired won't change no matter how much you scream and shout. The only thing that matters now is getting Edmund back before the Witch gets to the rest of you. The only one who can save him is Aslan so come on!" His voice left no room for argument, so they headed back to the dam in order to pack some previsions for the journey to the Stone Table.

Susan began helping Mrs Beaver pack some things while Orion, Mia, and Coral were watching the perimeter, Lucy and Peter weren't really sure what to do. In the distance the sound of wolves barking and howling was growing louder and louder, Bellator let out a growl at the sound of his kin approaching. Orion held out his hand, silencing his friend.  
"Hurry it up." Mia ordered, she wasn't losing any more of her charges, she would NOT let her friend's down, she wouldn't disappoint them. She couldn't!

The beavers were arguing while Peter grabbed Lucy's hand, they'd gathered their previsions,  
"They're closing in!" Orion called over to them, Bellator's growling became louder and louder,  
"Follow me!" Mr Beaver instructed, he led them to a tunnel, Peter began pushing them all inside, but Orion pushed Peter inside before he and the Guardian's headed in, Orion placed his hand on the top of the tunnel, filling it with water until it collapsed. The trio took off after the others and ran through the tunnel to escape the wolves.

When they got out of the tunnel, the group saw a fox, Mr Beaver began arguing with it but Mia was already on her last thread, she couldn't understand how Orion had put up with them for so long,  
"Just a quick point, wolves can dig, they'll be through any minute so anyone with a plan, please feel free to speak up." She couldn't help the agitation making her way into her voice, the job was meant to be simple, Orion gets the four to Tumnus' house, they meet with her and Tumnus who got them extra weapons, they were then to be collected by the Beaver's and they get safely to Aslan, now, the trio was stuck with three of the four, no Tumnus, no extra weaponry, no idea where Aslan was (not really), silence from Tora, and an obnoxious fox driving her up the wall. If only she had her great sword, she wouldn't be running from wolves‼  
"I've got a plan." Chided the fox in a way that made Coral and Mia want to punch it.

Mere moments later the wolves came through the exit of the tunnel, growling and snapping as the fox came around the corner, "Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?" The fox spoke in a cocky voice, overly confident.  
"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." The leader of the wolves spat,  
"Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" One of the other wolves grabbed the fox in its mouth causing the fox to whimper and Susan to cover Lucy's mouth from where they were sat in the tree. Orion had his arm firmly wrapped around Bellator, keeping his wolf friend close and safe from falling.  
"Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?" The fox seemed to take a moment to try and decide if it was worth telling, Orion's free hand slowly found its way to one of his swords, ready to defend the family if the fox were to go against his word.  
"North. They ran north." He lied convincingly, well convincingly enough that the wolf spat him out causing him to fall against a rock,  
"Smell them out." The lead wolf ordered, and the wolves disappeared. The group stayed up in the tree for a few more minutes.

Hopping down, Coral went over to the fox, she pulled a piece of cloth from her pack, she piled snow in the middle before fastening the fabric with a hair tie in order to make it like a pouch, she placed it on his wounds to relieve the pain, after a few minutes the fox stood,  
"Thank you, Milady, but that is all the treatment I have time for, Aslan has sent me to collect more troops for the army." The fox looked over to the three siblings, "you'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the White Witch," Peter let out a breath,  
"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." He explained exasperatedly,  
"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy! We can't fight the war without you." Peter shook his head,  
"I'm sorry, we just want our brother back." His voice was soft, the fox looked down before stalking into the shadows and disappearing.

That night, everyone had settled down for rest, everyone except Mia who was sat with a sword in her hand with the point buried in the snow while she sat watching the stars, her lips moving as she spoke silent words with her eyes watching the stars. Peter turned over and saw her still awake, he noticed how she looked now, her guard still up but much lower than earlier, her hair still perfect. He noticed that it wasn't just her coal coloured hair, it was her entirety; her violet eyes, her night sky coloured skin, everything, she was perfect. She looked like an angel, though he could tell she was a warrior underneath, he could see a scar on the side of her neck that confirmed that. He could also tell that she was someone who'd killed hundreds before, the way her eyes watched every sound confirmed that, he could tell that she'd been alone for a long time, even if she'd had her friends with her, the way she acted when she thought no one could see told that much of her. She was like an angel of death.

Getting up he came over to sit by her,  
"What's the matter?" She jumped at his voice,  
"Sorry, I'm just slightly out of it…" She lied unconvincingly. 'Why can you suddenly not lie?' She thought to herself,  
"C'mon Mi, you can tell me." Mia looked over to him,  
"You just called me Mi." She whispered,  
"Yeah is that ok?" He asked, worried that he'd offended her,  
"It's fine. I've never had a nickname before." She mumbled in response,  
"Well, Mi, can you tell me what's got you down?" 'He doesn't give up' she thought,  
"It's just, my job was meant to be simple. I know it sounds horrid but, my job was to wait with Bellator for Orion to get you to Tumnus who would have extra weapons so you and Edmund could help defend the group, we meet with the beavers and Coral, get you to Aslan and Tora and Novissime and Jarred, we fight the war and win, you go home. Easy. Now, it's a lot more difficult, it's more like; no Tumnus, no extra weapons, 3 out of 4 charges, three guard and a wolf for 8 people. My job suddenly became a lot more taxing." Peter looked at her,  
"We're just a job to you?" He sounded hurt, Mia rolled her eyes,  
"Three of you were, Lucy became Orion's friend, she's uncorrupted by the world around her, and therefore she wasn't the job anymore. Sorry, you being my job, is that news to you?" Her voice was sharp, all kindness gone, no one else was around for her to keep her face.  
"No." He walked off, slightly put out by the girl, no, the woman who sat watching the stars with a sword in her hand rather than sleeping.

The following morning, the group were on the move again, looking down on a plain,  
"Now Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, which is just across the frozen river." Mr Beaver told them all,  
"River?" Susan asked, abruptly afraid,  
"Oh don't worry, dear, the river's been frozen solid for 100 years." Mrs Beaver reassured them,  
"It's so far." Peter noted,  
"It's the world. Did you expect it to be small?" Coral asked with raised eyebrows, she'd heard Mia and Peter talking last night and decided to give the boy a hard time, Susan glanced at her,  
"Smaller."  
"C'mon, the sooner we get moving, the sooner we get there." Orion said with a smile before taking Lucy's and began the walk across the plain. Bellator had taken a shining to the young girl and fell into step on the other side of her.

By half-way, Mr Beaver was starting to get annoying, telling the quartet to hurry practically every other step,  
"Come on, humans! While we're still young!" He yelled back at them. Peter lifted Lucy onto his back while the Guardians kept their eyes glaring daggers at the beaver,  
"**We're not humans…**" Mia pointed out which merely caused her two friends to laugh, Orion looked down to Bellator walking by his side, he couldn't help but notice the wolf's agitation,  
"**Is everything alright, my friend?**" He muttered softly, the wolf only nodded in response,  
"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter commented causing the four girls to laugh and Orion to give a small smirk though his concern was still on his companion.  
"Hurry up! Come on!" He called again with renewed urgency, the tone grabbed the attention of the Guardian's and Orion, their eyes scanning the path ahead.  
"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy stated,  
"Behind you! It's her! Run! Run!" Both beavers yelled as they took off followed by the six, they reached the other side of the plain and hid in a small cave.

They heard the sleigh bells stop and saw the shadow of a person, the group held their breath as the shadow moved away,  
"Maybe she's gone…" Lucy whispered,  
"I suppose I'll go and have a look," Peter made to move but his arm was grabbed by Mr Beaver,  
"No. You're worth nothing to Narnia dead." He whispered and made to move out of the cave,  
"Well neither are you, Beaver." The beaver turned and smiled for a moment,  
"Thanks sweetheart." And with that he disappeared. The group held their breath for a long moment until they heard movement,  
"Come out. Come out. I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see ya!" Called Mr Beaver, clearly excited about something. The group moved to the track and what they saw definitely wasn't something they expected.

Climbing into the path, they were greeted by Santa Claus. Coral arched an eyebrow, having never experienced Christmas, she had no idea who he was, Mia and Orion looked at him suspiciously while the three other kids all seemed excited but also bewildered.  
"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy said merrily, this just confused Coral more,  
"What's with the giant bag?" She whispered to Peter,  
"Presents are given by Santa to children at Christmas." He stated as Santa handed Lucy her presents, a dagger and healing cordial. He was walking over to Susan with her gifts, a bow and arrow and what looked to be an ivory horn,  
"What happened to battles are an ugly affair." The man chuckled a hearty laugh as he handed her the bow and arrows,  
"Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss." He told her, he went to hand her the horn,  
"And while you don't seem to have a problem getting yourself heard, one good blow on this and help will always arrive." He told her, she took the gifts, he went back to the bag and got some more things before approaching Peter,  
"Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand." Peter took the shield and sword, the man went back to the bag again but summoned Orion over to him,  
"For you I have something very important as well as some other things," he turned to face the confused girl, he held a beautiful staff that had a large ruby on the top that was held in place by wraps of ash wood which were woven down the engraved stem, engraved with beautiful roses. He took the staff, the staff named Dayston.  
"**My sister…**" He whispered, sadness filling him at the fact that he was still away from Tora and he knew that the only guard she had was Novissime,  
"**Yes, she wanted you to have it. This goes with it, though she told me to warn you the consequences of if you break it,**" he passed Orion a strap that had two loops attached, Orion winced at the mention of him breaking Dayston.  
"**It can be stored on your back, so you can still fight with both swords.**" Mia was then called over to him,  
"**I fear you may also need these,**" he handed her a long, wide pouch, she opened it to reveal 8 gleaming throwing knives.  
"**Your magic will guide them and always bring them back to you.**" He told her before summoning over Coral, he passed her a large pouch though this one contained a jar,  
"_This is a healing gel, it's made from the fruit of the tree of Life. Spread even the smallest amount on any wound and it shall heal flawlessly. One drop in the mouth will heal all internal wounds and illnesses_." She nodded, the trio attached their gifts and Father Christmas told Orion that when he returned the staff to Tora it would gift him with a great sword, the trio moved back over to the group. Father Christmas looked around them,  
"These are tools, not toys. Use them well. Now I must be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone 100 years. Long Live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" He called as the sleigh sprang into life and darted away.

Lucy turned to them,  
"Told you he was real." She stated smugly. Peter's eyes suddenly lit up with realisation,  
"He said 'winter is almost over', you know what that means?" They all looked at him blankly,  
"No more ice." They took off in a run towards the river. In all honesty the native Narnian's weren't too worried knowing that Orion could just make a path across for them, but the humans didn't know that as the panic flooded them.


	5. River Rapids

p class="MsoNormal"The group reached the river, the ice was definitely melting, breaking apart and floating down stream in a fast current. The kids all looked with mostly worry, Mia was working on a plan, Orion was already on his way down, he wasn't too sure that his powers had returned enough for him to make a bridge strong enough to get them all across safely. Coral rolled her eyes as the two strategists looked at each other blankly,br /"Look the only thing we've got is to just get across the ice as quickly and as soon as possible." The others agreed for the most part, all except Susan, they were starting to walk down towards the river,br /"Wait! Won't you just think about this for a minute?!" She called to them,br /"We don't have a minute!" Mia snapped, her temper wearing thin with Susan, "in case you hadn't noticed, we need to cross by a waterfall, with the ice melting, a fast current... do you really want to waste valuable time?!" Her raised voice grabbed everyone's attention,br /"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Calm, sister. 'Tis fine for her to be afraid./strong" Mia glared at Orion's calmness,br /"I'm just trying to be realistic," she shot back, clearly having been offended by Mia's comment and also by how the trio kept speaking in a language that she didn't know,br /"No. You're trying to be smart. Like usual!" Peter retorted before following the rest of them down to the river, Susan followed behind, sulking slightly. Beaver went across first, the others following, Orion and Mia bringing up the rear with Bellator, so they could fight attackers. Peter and Coral the ones behind Beaver for the same reason./p  
p class="MsoNormal"All too quickly, wolves were descending around them, Orion held his hand over the water creating a long bridge, br /"Get on!" He yelled, the group climbed on easily while the wolves just fell through, the siblings held onto each other as a wolf jumped and bit Orion's side, it was quickly stabbed by Coral. Bellator began barking and attacking in order to protect his master, above them, they noticed a dragon with silvery scales, the Pevensie's were filled with fear as the dragon swooped down, throwing three of the wolves into the fast flowing waters. The dragon appeared to bow to the three Narnian's and Bellator before flying off./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It happened slowly after that, the beavers pushed the four siblings to the shore while Bellator followed them, Mia and Coral each took one of Orion's arms, supporting him off of the bridge. The trio collapsed onto the ground as the bridge faded away. Mia went to the waters edge, cupping some of the crystal clear fluid into her hands, she poured it gently on Orion's wound. The Great One hissed as the wound closed up. Sealing itself while the snow melted around them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"By the time the snow was melted, the group were mostly dry, they had abandoned their coats and were walking towards the area that Aslan's camp was meant to be. Reaching a hilltop, they could see a mass of tents, hundreds of creatures were there. The group smiled; their journey almost complete./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mia, Coral, and Orion led them from the hilltop, they all quickly shifted their appearances to look more presentable. Their outfits red and gold; the girls were wearing gold dresses with red cloaks while Orion was wearing a red tunic and gold cloak. All of them still had their weapons. Mia and Coral both pulled their hoods up, covering their faces as they walked on either side of the group with Orion and Bellator taking central point./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As they walked, everyone began following them, bowing as Orion passed them before joining the mass who were following. When they stopped before Tora and Aslan's tents which were being guarded by a dragon which caused Lucy and Susan to move slightly behind Peter and the Guardians,br /"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Hello Novissime./strong" Orion called over with a smile causing the dragon to bow her head and Bellator to yap happily for a moment as Jarred came out of his Mistress' tent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The older wolf continued yapping until Peter unsheathed his sword,br /"We've come to see Aslan." He stated clearly, holding his sword in the air, Lucy looked at this with confusion,br /"I think it's a way to show you mean no harm." Coral whispered to the youngest in the group before returning to her usual posture that looked very formal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Around them, everyone bowed when Aslan and Tora stepped out of their tents and stood on either side of the large dragon, the Pevensie's knelt on the ground, Mia and Coral also bowed while Orion moved to stand beside his sister with Bellator moving beside the dragon to stand on the opposite side to Jarred./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Pevensie's noticed the contrast in the sibling's looks – while Orion had a deep tan and dark hair and vibrant blue eyes, Tora had pale hair the colour of silver birch, eyes the same pale silver as the moon, skin like snow. Her features were much softer, and she seemed welcoming, a smile gracing her pale pink lips while her eyes checked on each member of the group before her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Pevensie's weren't the only ones to be looking at Tora. Mia and Coral were also taking in Tora's appearance, though they were looking more at her clothes; a light grey dress that flowed in the wind, a light blue cape fastened over her shoulder, her weapons in her belt. They all watched their charges intently as Orion handed Tora back Dayston, a great sword materialized on his back when Tora's hand made contact with the staff. Aslan paid the pair no attention knowing that they would stand with strength on the other side of Novissime, he could see that the dragon had moved its tail ready to protect them both at a moment's /"Welcome Peter, son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve. Welcome to you Beavers, you have my thanks. Welcome Coral and Mia, Guardians of Narnia. And Welcome home Orion, Great One of the Waters." Aslan said, as he did, each of them arose, Orion smiled to his sister for a moment before Tora turned to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Peter, Susan, and Lucy heard her voice as soft as the breeze which surrounded them and as melodic as the sweetest symphony, her tone fitting her looks – soft, pure, elegant. br /"But, Orion, where is the fourth?" Tora asked gently, silver eyes meeting deep blue, Tora's hand brushing Novissime as she moved to stand behind the pair and Aslan while the wolves moved to stand on either side of the /"Before all four children were together in Narnia, Lucy and Edmund – the fourth – had previously been, Lucy encountered the faun Tumnus and Edmund encountered the Witch, I am not certain into how she gained him to her side but when we arrived I didn't realise he'd previously met with the Witch so didn't think much on his prior visit to Narnia, instead I paid attention into majority safety. After Edmund left the Beaver's for the Witch's, we came here." Orion spoke with power and without /"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"He has betrayed them to the Witch as we have experienced many of her police knowing the route we were taking/strong." Mia added while looking at Tora, knowing that she would already know this, but she needed to make it clear to Aslan as well but to the others it would be suspicious if she didn't speak to Tora /"Then he has betrayed all of us!" Yelled a centaur – Oreius – the rest of the population cheered their agreement,br /"Peace, Oreius." Tora said calmly, her hand moving to the side in order to reinforce the point, "I'm sure that it was for a reason, one he thought made the Witch better than family. Am I correct?" She looked at the children expectantly,br /"It's my fault really." Peter stated, sounding ashamed, "I was too hard on him." Susan placed a hand on his shoulder,br /"We all were." She said, Lucy turned to Aslan,br /"Sir, he's our brother." She pleaded, he nodded at her and Coral took the girl's hand,br /"I know, dear one, but that only makes the betrayal harder." He told them, he dismissed the crowd, sending them back to work. Orion, Tora, and Peter walked to the top of one of the hills together. They were stood looking over the castle in the distance, Orion and Tora with longing, Peter just because it was a beautiful sight. Hours passed before they were joined by Aslan,br /"That is Cair Paravel." The sudden voice made the trio jump and Tora draw her sword. Years of battle training and fighting to survive taught her that it is better to be safe and draw a sword on a friend than be sorry and not draw one on an /"The castle of the five thrones. One of which you will sit, Peter, as High King. Another of which you will sit, Tora, as High Queen." Aslan noticed the disbelieving looks on the faces of the pair, Orion smiled when his name wasn't mentioned, he knew that he would be king, but he also knew it wouldn't be for a while yet. He would become king when Mia and Coral became queens. Though, he didn't really want to be king. He hated the idea of having to make awful decisions, but he would take the position when it was rightbr /"You doubt the prophecy?" He was asking more Peter than Tora, knowing the reason she doubted, she believed she had failed, br /"No. That's just it. Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am." Peter said, his voice remorseful,br /"Peter Pevensie. Formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." Tora laughed, she had no idea about that little thing, and Peter smiled, "Peter, there is a deep magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours… and mine." Aslan looked at the trio before him and saw that they were still really down,br /"But I couldn't even protect my own family," Peter mumbled,br /"Or I protect Narnia." Tora whispered, disappointed and ashamed in /"Nor I protect my charges." Orion muttered, disgust filling his voice, it caused Tora and Aslan to share a brief glance, Aslan looked between the three sixteen-year olds,br /"But you've brought them safely this far." Aslan pointed out. Orion shook his head this time,br /"Not all of them." The trio said in perfect sync,br /"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you – all three of you – I too want my family safe." Tora and Orion shared a glance at the final comment, it was rare that Aslan entrusted others with their safety if it wasn't Mia and Coral, to hear him actually say it was something that was almost unheard of. Aslan stayed stood beside the trio in a companionable silence while the teens worked through what was being asked of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The silence was interrupted by the sounding of a horn,br /"Susan!" Peter exclaimed, running to the river where Susan and Lucy had been washing, Tora, Orion, and Aslan were not far behind, Aslan and Orion stopped to gather some troops and Bellator while Tora ran to catch up with Peter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They arrived at the lake and saw the wolves snapping at Lucy and Susan who were sat in a tree,br /"Get back!" Tora yelled while Peter ran at the lead wolf, the other leapt at Tora, she grabbed out both her swords, forced the wolf to the ground and pinned it down between her swords having crossed them and dug the into the ground so they were pushing against the wolf's neck. Tora sent a nod to the Guardians and Novissime who moved to defend the sisters while the wolf focused on Peter, the wolf lunged at Peter who impaled it on his sword. Tora didn't move as Peter pushed the dead wolf from him and hugged his sisters./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tora pulled her swords out of the ground and the wolf took off,br /"After him! He'll lead you to Edmund." Aslan called to the troops around him who quickly took off after the /"Peter, Tora, clean your swords." The pair did so and were told to kneel before Aslan,br /"Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia." Peter stood,br /"Rise, Dame Tora Sky-Fighter, Knight of Narnia." Tora stood with a smile, her and Peter grinned at each other,br /"Tora, I have a job for you." She cocked her eyebrow as Aslan spoke, "Peter is going to need training in duelling, I trust that I can leave you with this?" She nodded with an almost wicked smile. Aslan left them and Tora found herself laughing. Aslan nodded to a young man who'd stood by his side, the man stepped forward and his eyes looked at Susan,br /"Queen Susan, my name is Richard, I am going to train you in archery." Susan nodded but looked slightly scared. Lucy knew that she was going to be trained in medical by Coral and knife throwing by Orion./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The group arrived back at camp and Tora turned to Peter,br /"We'll begin training at high noon." With that she walked off with Mia on her flank, while Coral stayed close to Orion, and began talking with a group of centaurs. Peter found himself watching Mia again, he didn't know why but there was something about her that he found… intriguing. She was perfect, in every sense, her deep violet eyes that looked like they contained the night inside them, her coal black hair that cascaded over her shoulders, her deep purple skin covered in scars that showed how she would put herself in danger to protect others, the way she could kill something while wearing a flowing dress that swayed in even the gentlest breeze. She had her imperfections too; the way she'd chew her nails, or the way she would say exactly what she though with no hesitation. 'Well' Peter thought 'perhaps that's what makes her so perfect'.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe could tell that it wasn't just them who she was cold to, nor was it just Lucy who she was friendly with./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Susan had disappeared off to the archery training field after only an hour of being with her family, Richard began training her quickly, teaching her the stance and how to make sure that she hit the target every time,br /"It doesn't matter if it's bullseye every time, what matters is that it's a kill shot every time." His accent was different to the others, it held more what humans would recognise as a French accent,br /"I am from Archenland, my family have been loyal to the Narnian's for a long time." He explained to her when she'd asked. The pair trained until lunch time until Richard was summoned by a young centaur to help at the forge./p  
p class="MsoNormal"High noon arrived quickly, and Peter arrived at the training field and saw Tora wearing a short sleeve, forest green blouse and baggy trousers, her belt tight above her hips. He also noticed that Novissime and Mia were not far away from her, something that rarely happened now. She turned to Peter with a smile, he saw her arms were covered in scars, some fresher than others and some much /"Ok, so you are going to learn the basics this afternoon and tomorrow it will be much more intense." Peter nodded and took out his sword,br /"Ok, drop the flare." She moved over to him while Mia settled herself on the grass with Novissime and Jarred, "one hand, not two. Try to only use two on a great sword – or of course, to get more power on a strike. I'll teach you to use one if we have time." Peter focused on the instructions being given by the woman whose voice sounded to almost have an Irish accent. She pulled his left hand behind him until it was up with his hand pointing forward, "keep it like this for balance." She said softly, Tora placed a hand on one of his hips causing him to flinch and blush, "turn sideways on." He turned to face away from her, "keep your legs shoulder width apart. Balls of your feet for agile movement. Breathe gently and that's the stance."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tora took up her usual fighting stance opposite him; her free arm folded behind her back,br /"Your job is to get my other sword." She pointed to where it was on the ground behind her. Peter nodded having realised it wasn't going to be as easy as she was saying. Suddenly she moved, he parried quickly and went to strike back but lunged with the wrong foot and stumbled,br /"Not your left, your right!" She reprimanded, hitting each knee with the flat of her blade as she did, he took another swipe at her, this one landed with the flat of his blade against her hip,br /"Keep your bade up," he lifted it slightly, "further," more, "further – hold your arm at a 90 degree angle, you'll find it easier." He followed her instruction and they reset./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Three hours passed before they had even realised, Peter was now trying to get Tora in a fatal hold and wasn't having much luck. A crowd had started to gather to watch the pair including Aslan, Orion, Bellator, Coral, Lucy, Susan, and Richard who'd taken place next to Mia and /"Don't slide your sword like that," she disarmed him and held one sword behind his neck the others point level with his throat, "easier for your opponent to disarm you." She commented before throwing his sword back to him. Instantly the pair set up again,br /"Dance! C'mon it's a dance, let it fill you, it's life or death, it's your sisters' lives, your brother's life, your mum's or dad's, let the fight fill you, don't think about it, don't fear the sword, the sword isn't dangerous, it's a tool, you are what is the hero or the dead. You are the only one who can decide if you are going to live or die." Her voice was strong as Peter made the first move, pretty soon the duel was harsh and powerful, getting more and more aggressive until once again Peter was in the death /"We will do this all night until you win." She commented, Peter noticed Lucy and Susan watching and imagined that they were in danger, he became more powerful, Tora actually putting in quite an effort. After three more matches, Peter successfully disarmed Tora and grabbed her second sword from her left hip before she could even go for it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The applause that followed was deafening. Tora was a great swordswoman and a brilliant trainer, in fact, she'd trained many of the soldiers herself, Peter disarming her on the first day was an achievement. Tora had 1000 years' worth of experience while Peter had /"Go and get some dinner, you've earnt it. I expect you back here after breakfast tomorrow." She told him he nodded,br /"Yes your Majesty." Tora smiled at the title Peter used for her, it'd been a while since she'd been called that. Peter was taken away by Lucy and Susan while Tora went about collecting up her things, Novissime watched her every movement, ready to defend her if need be. Jarred padded over to her, staying at her side to keep her safe. The crowd dissipated as Aslan walked over to Tora, he was joined quickly by Orion and the Guardian's,br /"I didn't expect you to be quite so hard on him on the first day." Aslan commented,br /"He holds more potential that any swordsman I've ever taught. I can't baby him and let it go to waste." Aslan looked at her with a sharp eye,br /"He won't waste it, but you don't need to be so hard on him."br /"I kept offering to stop, he wants to be able to protect his family, to be able to keep them safe. If someone had given me the choice, I know I would've done the same." Aslan flinched at the comment,br /"You weren't trained before as your mother wished for you to have a childhood."br /"She's been dead for so long now Father, how do you think that makes me feel? I'm stuck at 16 until 'my destiny arrives', what does that even mean?" Aslan looked at her,br /"One day things will be clear to you."br /"When? Am I still going to be alive when everyone else is dead?" She asked before walking away, Jarred whimpering at the tension before following his mistress followed by Novissime./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tora turned and headed to her tent which had been pitched next to Aslan's. She changed into a night dress and pulled a dressing gown over the top as she sat at her desk reading through scrolls of things she'd not been bothered with while her friends were away. Eventually exhaustion overtook her, and she collapsed on her bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Novissime draped her silky wing over Tora's sleeping form, protecting her from any potential threats./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Tora awoke, it was still dark out, she decided to get dressed anyway, she'd told Peter to meet her for training after breakfast, so she wanted to be prepared. She pulled her silver hair into a plat which wrapped around from the left side of her head before falling over her right shoulder. She pulled on a fresh blouse, this one was deep green and had gold leaf embroidery across the base, her trousers were similar to yesterdays and she had her comfy hunting boots on. She strapped her belt to her, pulling it tight, before checking to make sure everything was in its place; two long swords (one at each hip), two bastard swords (one in front of each long sword), two daggers (behind the long swords), a pouch of 10 silver throwing knives (on her left side in front of the bastard sword). She delicately placed her staff – Dayston – which Orion had returned to her and her golden great sword on the table with their holders, she wouldn't be needing them today, besides, if she needed to do magic, she needed to be light and able to move freely./p  
p class="MsoNormal"By this time, the sun was peeping over the horizon and she decided to head to the target to practice with the throwing knives. They weren't her best skill – far from it in fact – that was definitely sword fighting, however she needed improvement in both fields, fighting Peter yesterday had shown her that 6 months without practicing on a daily basis had taken their toll on her. By the time she was finished, many others were now awake and preparing for the day. Tora was jogging across the hill as her morning run when she came across Aslan talking with Edmund. She stopped suddenly and went to hug him like he was a brother, quickly her mind regained control and she carried on her run back to the camp./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Upon arriving at the camp, Tora made her way towards where Peter was stood watching Edmund. br /"You don't have to practice today…" She mumbled, sadness filling her because she knew that this would break her best friend's heart as it meant that they would be leaving /"I do if I'm going to lead an army." Peter said with a smile, Tora and Mia (who'd just joined them) turned to face him with massive smiles before Mia tackled him into a hug. It was an awkward hug considering she was barely 5 foot and he was pushing 5 foot 8 inches. And considering the sheer number of weapons she had on her person – Mia had the same number as Tora on her waist but a great sword, bow, and quiver on her /"I promised my mum that I'd protect the others, but I can help." He said, moving to hug Mia in a more comfortable position while talking to Tora. Mia zoned out from the conversation and took a second to realise that this was really the first hug she'd given in 50 years. The others all seemed to avoid touching, almost like they were afraid of hurting each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The pair pulled away from each other when they heard Lucy and Susan exiting their tent, Susan was the first to notice her younger brother, but Lucy wasn't far behind,br /"Edmund!" She cried, trying to run over to him, Peter caught her and moved her back beside him, all it took was a shake of his head and Lucy knew to stay put. Eventually, Edmund and Aslan came down off the hill and approached the four,br /"What's done is done. There is no need to ask Edmund what is past." He told the children firmly before walking away. The two sisters tackled Edmund into hugs, a conversation happening that Tora and her friends weren't really paying attention /"Get some rest." They heard Peter say, br /"And Edmund!" Peter called to the retreating form of his brother, "try not to wonder off." Peter smiled as Edmund chuckled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tora looked at Peter as he led her to the training field, he knew that she would test him but he needed to occupy his mind. The pair trained for an hour before heading down for breakfast, Peter was sweating while Tora didn't seem to be having any problems. br /"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," the pair heard Lucy laugh from where they were perched against a boulder,br /"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey home." Peter spoke, grabbing the attention of his whole family. Orion, Coral, and Mia walked over, they moved to glance at Tora who was sat on the top of a boulder eating her /"We're leaving?" Susan asked dumbfounded, 'I thought she was the one who wanted to go home…' Coral thought with a slight bitterness,br /"You are." She told the girl,br /"I promised mum that I'd keep you three safe but that doesn't mean I can't stay back and help." Peter told them as he knelt down on the /"But they need us. All of us." Lucy argued, Peter gave her a sad smile,br /"I'm sorry but it's too dangerous …" the Guardians and Great One's zoned out, walking off up one of the hills only to be joined a few minutes later by Peter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tora smiled as she saw Peter join her, the pair quickly dropped into a fighting stance, Edmund stood watching as the pair duelled viciously before he was taken away by Oreius to be trained himself. Susan was training with Richard again; the pair were constantly at it and it was making Tora laugh. Orion trained with the two Guardian's, the trio not letting the others get good hits on themselves as best they could. Lunch time came and passed, neither wanting to stop, Tora's forest green blouse was now appearing almost black from /"Peter! Tora! Orion!" Called the familiar voice of Beaver, the group all sheathed their swords before turning to the beaver,br /"What's wrong?" Tora asked, slightly annoyed that their training had been interrupted,br /"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan," Beaver said quickly, "She's on her way here, now!" Tora and Orion grasped hands taking off down the hill, quickly followed by Mia, Coral, and Peter towards the camp, worried on what they'd encounter…/p 


	6. Sleeping on Clouds

p class="MsoNormal"The five ran across the hills towards the camp, Tora used her magic to make herself and Peter look more presentable, cleaning Peter's clothes and turning her blouse into a dress. Neither lost their weapons, Tora still armed to the teeth and Peter still carrying Rhindon on his sword belt, his shield on his back. Orion did the same for himself, Mia, and Coral. Peter grabbed Mia's hand as they neared the camp, not wanting to let her fall behind. Tora clicked her fingers and Dayston appeared in her hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The group had barely made it when everyone gathered on either side of the path, the Pevensie children and the Guardian's stood together at the end of the side furthest from Aslan's tent. Orion and Tora on the other hand moved to stand on the elevated land near Aslan's tent both had their hands on the hilt of their swords, ready to draw them if needed. Bellator stood beside Orion and Jarred stood beside Tora, Novissime moved behind them, the dragon ready to defend her Mistress at a moment's notice./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Behold!" Sounded a high-pitched voice which grabbed the attention of the eight, br /"Janis. Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands." The Witch was carried in on a chair which was placed down at the end of the path closest to Aslan and the children. Aslan stood on the hill refusing to look towards his son or daughter, the pair also kept their eyes fixed on the Witch, not wanting to drop their focus and risk losing their /"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." The Witch started, Tora sneered at the Witch, Orion sent a glare to his sister, the pair would not get into this fight /"His offense was not against you." Aslan stated coldly, Peter grabbed Mia's hand for fear that she'd do something stupid. He'd found out that the Witch had killed Mia's mother and little sister. br /"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" Jibed the Witch, it caused Coral to tense up, she moved to stand in front of Edmund, she'd seen Mia find her destiny and she knew in her bones that Edmund was /"Do not cite the deep magic to me Witch!" Aslan growled, "I was there when it was written." br /"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." She said back, Tora laughed,br /"And your life belongs to me." Everyone turned to face the young queen, the young Goddess, she moved from her brother's side,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNovissime growled as she moved, to stand in front of her father facing the /"As you will remember, Witch, according to the deep magic, 'when a life is wrongly taken, the life of the taker belongs to the protector of the diseased'. In your quest for power, you murdered a family of which I was charged with the care of, a mother and child, in the First War. You unjustly took the life of someone who was not involved in the battle. Your life is mine." The Narnian's cheered while Aslan looked to the child who was standing as regal as possible beside him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Try and take him then!" Peter snapped, moving in front of Edmund and taking up the defensive stance that Tora had taught him, Mia and Coral did the same thing,br /"Do you really think that mere force alone will deny me my right… little king?" The Witch patronised before speaking louder,br /"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will perish in fire and water." She pointed at Edmund, "That boy will die, on the stone table. As is tradition." She finished her speech by turning to Aslan,br /"Enough." He stated, "I'll speak with you alone." He said, addressing the Witch directly before heading into his tent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once both Aslan and the Witch were in the tent, Tora walked over to her charges, she only considered two her friends. Once she'd reached them Edmund looked over to /"What happened to the family you were protecting?" He knew it was a very direct question but also knew that she would answer,br /"I hadn't long been queen when I had been assigned them, a family of Dark Elves who resided in the woods. The father betrayed them and joined the Witch, he was killed. The mother had two children, one was killed alongside her mother, the other escaped, Mia." Peter, Susan, and Edmund looked over to Mia with sadness while Lucy hugged her friend. Peter took Mia's hand comfortingly and she gave a gentle /"How old are you?" Lucy asked,br /"I'm getting close to 1000."br /"And Aslan is your father?" Susan asked,br /"Well, yeah." Orion answered for his sister./p  
p class="MsoNormal"At that moment, the Witch and Aslan came out of the tent causing everyone to rise,br /"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." He announced causing an eruption of cheering, Edmund was hugged by his siblings,br /"How do I know your promise will be kept?" The Witch demanded of Aslan who roared in response, with that the Witch left and Aslan retreated to his tent. The Narnian's began embracing Edmund./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tora and Orion slipped from the crowd and headed into Aslan's tent. They saw their father pacing gently until he saw them,br /"Tora, you shouldn't have spoken, child." Tora looked down at her feet,br /"I couldn't risk them. They're too important." Aslan walked before her,br /"In war, you need to lock away your feelings. They cloud your judgement, and I can't have your strategies clouded." Tora smiled slightly before letting her face drop back to sadness,br /"I just feel I keep failing them," Aslan met her eyes,br /"Your family or your charges?" Tora let out a shaky breath before regaining her posture, her brother speaking this time,br /"What did you offer in place of Edmund's life?" Aslan turned away,br /"Your mother would be proud of you. Both of you." br /"Father. What did you offer?" Orion asked with urgency. No response, "please, we can't lose the last of our family,"br /"You've gained a new family though." The pair looked at him in confusion, their eyebrows scrunched, and Tora's head tilted,br /"I've seen you with Lucy, Orion you already treat her as your queen, Edmund you treat like you treat each other, Peter and Susan, I'm not sure yet." Gemini smiled,br /"Lucy's definitely captured Orion's heart, though I fear we are underestimating Edmund, he is powerful, and cunning. He has potential." Aslan smiled at Tora,br /"You ought to go and sleep, I fear the war will be waged in the morrow." The twins nodded before leaving their father's tent and heading to Tora's./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Stepping inside they was greeted by the four siblings and Mia and Coral. Tora rolled her eyes before heading over to the table in the centre of the tent, undoing the straps on her multiple weapon holders as she went. She dropped her weapons belt onto the large table, leaning Dayston up against a chair before turning to the siblings,br /"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Susan and Edmund chuckled nervously while Lucy and Peter just laughed,br /"Well we needed to talk to you." Lucy said,br /"Gathered. Hence why you're in here."br /"Oreius has given us some of the plan but said the rest you will inform us of." Peter explained causing Tora to share a look with Orion before turning to look at Peter exasperatedly,br /"I'm sure there is someone far more stupid who will be more inclined to consent to your request and tell you." Lucy tilted her head in confusion,br /"In simpler terms; no." Orion stated, shooting a glare to his sister. Peter shook his head with a smile,br /"Why not?" Edmund asked grumpily,br /"Because, Edmund, I have been training since dawn this morn, therefore tiredness has overcome me, and I must decline your request in order to rest in an effort to ready myself for war." They'd gotten used to her talking in such ways. They noticed that she was a girl who'd been brought up in a very strict way, appearing as an incredibly regal way. The seven all lowered their heads before leaving the tent./p  
p class="MsoNormal"By the next morning Tora found herself pacing while eating an apple, Peter and Edmund were torn between amusement and fear, they'd just been told by the trees that Aslan was dead, and that Lucy and Susan were with his body. They'd also been told the war would be that day, Tora was already wearing her armour while everyone else did final preparations for the fight./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Looking around, Orion saw the brothers practicing before turning to face Oreius, giving him a nod, he blew a large horn, grabbing everyone's attention as Tora stood before them. Orion moved to the side to let his sister take centre point,br /"Today will not be your day to die. I shall make sure of that! The daughters of Eve are at the Stone Table and will not be joining us in this war. As such, the son of Adam, Peter, has agreed to stand beside Oreius, Orion, and I, we shall lead you to war. All of you have earnt your place to fight for your freedom and no one shall take that away from you. Today when you fight, you will fight knowing that you are doing so not out of fear but out of bravery. Of courage! For the right of your family to live! For your future! For your world! For Narnia!" She called, the cheering that followed was deafening as Peter moved to stand beside Tora and Orion,br /"We need to move out. Now!" Everyone fell into place in the march to the Fields of Beruna./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The army stood waiting for the Witch's to arrive, Peter was at the front between Oreius and Orion while Tora was in front of him, the Guardian's had settled themselves at the front of the ranks. Peter felt like he couldn't breathe as he sat waiting between them the two men who'd been soldiers their entire lives. Pretty soon, a gryphon landed beside Tora, she moved to be between Peter and Orion,br /"They come, your Highnesses, with numbers and weapons far greater than our own." The gryphon reported causing Oreius to scoff,br /"Numbers don't win a battle." He countered,br /"No. But I bet they help." Peter murmured, Tora gave a nervous laugh beside him. Her eyes were filled with fear, she was definitely worried that she'd be unable to protect her people, she glanced up at the sky and relaxed slightly as she saw Novissime guarding her from above. They watched as the first wave ran towards them, their gryphons flew above their heads dropping rocks on the enemy./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you with me?" Peter looked between Tora, Orion, and Oreius,br /"To the death." Came Oreius' response,br /"For eternity." Orion reassured him,br /"Until you no longer need me." Tora met Peter's eyes as he held up his sword and led the troops into /"For Narnia!" He yelled, as did the troops as they ran head long into the war. The battle was underway, and Peter and Mia fought side by side, Peter trying his hardest to remember what he'd been taught. Tora took a split second to look at the scene around her, the centaurs were cutting down many of their opponents while the Witch sent forth her second wave./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tora used her sword to project her magic and made a bright silver star burst into the sky, the Narnian's knew that this meant bring the Witch's army to the archers, so they fell back, Orion smiled to his sister for a moment, they'd lost a few but the plan was working! The twins ran with them only turning their heads for a second, but it was long enough to see the unicorn Peter was riding get shot and him lay unmoving on the ground,br /"PETER!" Tora heard Mia scream, turning and running towards him, cutting down any enemy who came near her until she reached Peter. She wasn't the only one, seeing Peter vulnerable caused Oreius and a rhino to charge into the Witch's ranks buying Peter and Mia a chance to get to the archers and the rest of their army. Tora transformed herself into her godly form (an air elemental) and began fighting from above, using her staff and her control of all air creatures to attack the Witch's army. She made the trees into a blockade but that only lasted briefly until the Witch hit her with a spell and she fell to the ground in agony,br /"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"TORA!/strong" Orion yelled, he felt her pain and ran back to her, guarding her unconscious body. Novissime landed on top of her mistress, keeping the unconscious form beneath her to better protect the Queen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The battle wore on, Mia fighting with all her strength even though her side was cut open, she moved her belt in order to stem the bleeding and so she could keep fighting. Peter looked around, knowing that the battle was lost,br /"Edmund!" He called, "Edmund! There's too many! Get the girls and get them home!" Mia looked only to see Beaver pulling Edmund and Coral away and Peter returning to the fight. She made her way to get to him, it took her a few minutes, but she made it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Just as she got to Peter, the Witch approached them, the pair were fighting back to back now, killing their enemy as best they could, they hadn't even noticed the Witch approaching them until they got a moment free and saw Edmund break the Witch's wand, only to be stabbed with the remaining part, Coral took up position defending him. Peter seemed to freeze, Mia ran towards the Witch, the pain in her side growing. As she fought the Witch, she grabbed both of Mia's hands and twisted them until she dropped the swords, she then grabbed the swords and pushed Mia to the ground, the Witch buried Mia's swords deep into the girl's shoulders and the ground below, leaving her pinned and writhing in agony in full view of a furious Peter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Next thing Mia knew was Peter pressing a hand against her chest, she saw Aslan killing the Witch, Mia began gasping as the pain became too much. He pulled the swords out of her shoulders making her scream slightly. br /"Peter, go…" Her voice was weak, he shook his head as her eyes closed,br /"No. Wake up. Mia open your eyes. Please. Don't do this. Come back. It's ok. It's over now. It's ok. Please wake up. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to me. Don't leave me. You saved me. Please don't leave me." Aslan approached slowly, as did Lucy and Susan. br /"Don't leave me, Mia. I refuse to believe our story's at an end." He whispered, br /"I'm dying… Pete… there is… no happy… ending to… this…" Her eyes closed as she gasped in pain, a small crowd was gathering, all bowing down in respect to Mia as she lay dying. Lucy came over and opened her healing cordial, she let a single drop fall into Mia's mouth, having already done so to Edmund she knew it was enough./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mia felt like she was lying on clouds, she felt her senses come back to her and realised she was being held by someone. Opening her eyes, she realised that she was lying in Peter's arms. Opening her eyes, she was suddenly very aware of the amount of people watching her. She made to stand but was caught by Peter, apparently, she didn't realise she was falling. Peter helped her stand before passing her back her swords which she quickly sheathed, wincing at the pain in her shoulders./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Further off, Aslan moved to help Tora, her eyes so filled with pain, so much agony filled her as she held Orion's hand tightly. Coral moved over to her, she pressed some healing balm onto Tora's forehead and within seconds, Tora was moving to stand up./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The army was heading back to the camp, all those who'd been turned to stone were saved by Aslan,br /and Lucy had saved those who were injured but breathing. Susan walked with some of the soldiers, Edmund was walking with Coral, they were laughing and joking, Lucy was at the front with Orion and Tora, interrogating them on Narnian history, while Peter walked beside Mia. Tora and Mia couldn't help but feel that they owed their lives to the Pevensie siblings, Mia felt like she had a family./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The castle of Cair Paravel was beautiful. Truly. It stood on its own hill from where it was clearly visible, at the base of the hill were beautiful sands, a clear ocean that spanned miles, the cry of seagulls a beautiful sound at the castle. Narnian's had been busy restoring it for the past month and finally it was ready./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Five of the eight children stood in their rooms preparing for the coronation ceremony happening that afternoon. Tora stood in her rooms while a young faun, Sandi, fastened the beautiful sky-blue dress tightly to Tora. The dress truly was stunning, it was floor length and trailed a small way behind her, an opaque silver layer was over the top with a split own the centre to show the blue, the silver made the dress shimmer as it wasn't really visible on the blue but made it look magnificent. Sandi started on Tora's hair, styling it into multiple rope plats which she then tied into a beautiful bun at the centre of the back of her head. Her makeup was very simple with silver dusting on her eyes and pale pink on her lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aslan arrived at her chambers ready to escort his daughter and the Pevensie siblings to the coronation, Sandi fastened a silver cloak with golden embroidery roses around Tora's neck, it was longer than the dress and made the outfit look perfect. br /"Your mother would be proud of the woman you've become. I know that I am." Aslan told her, pride in his voice too. Tora walked beside him and they met the others at the entrance to the throne room. Tora stood between Susan and Aslan as she walked with them into the throne room. As they reached the thrones each of the five stood before a throne; Edmund on the far left (Coral was stood to the side of his throne), Peter next to him (Mia next to his throne), then Tora, then Susan, and lastly Lucy on the right (Orion stood to the right of her throne with a smile on his face)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aslan stood before them, br /"To the glistening Eastern Sea. I give you Queen Lucy." Mr Tumnus and the Beavers approached the five carrying the crowns, a beautiful silver tiara was placed on Lucy's head,br /"To the great Western Wood. I give you King Edmund." A silver crown was placed on his head while he /"To the Radiant Southern Sun. I give you Queen Susan." A gold tiara was placed on her head and she looked towards the last two,br /"To the clear Northern Sky. I give you High King Peter." A golden crown was placed on his head and he turned to smile at Tora like the rest of his family,br /"And from the Deepest Ocean to the Highest Wind. I give you High Queen. Great One of the Old and New." The five sat down once Orion had placed the tiara on his sister's head, a beautiful circlet made by entwined silver and gold, roses and leaves of different gems threaded into the circlet, a ruby hanging down onto her forehead. Orion beamed proudly at his /"Once a King or Queen of Narnia. Always a King or queen of Narnia. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the Heavens. Long Live Queen Tora. Long Live King Peter. Long Live Queen Susan. Long Live King Edmund. Long Live Queen Lucy." Aslan called, the chant repeated by all those present./p 


	7. To The Future

p class="MsoNormal"When Susan turned 16, massive celebrations were in place. The morning was filled with a breakfast banquet which was attended only by her family and friends, in that banquet, they gave her gifts. All of them smirked when Richard came into the room holding a small box. Taking it from him, Susan gently lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful purple pendant that looked like a bow and arrow,br /"This has an enchantment on it, so long as you wear it, you will be protected from fatal injury." Susan clipped the necklace around her neck with a smile. Tora shared a look with Peter, while Tora knew the legends, Peter was moving into 'protective older brother mode'./p  
p class="MsoNormal"By the end of the banquet, everyone was heading to their rooms to prepare for the further ceremonies which would be taking place later that day,br /"Can I come in?" Came Edmund's voice at Coral's door,br /"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Of course./em" Her voice was filled with the smile that was on her pink lips. The door creaked open and Edmund stepped into the room, he'd already changed and couldn't help smirking when he saw Coral struggling to fasten her dress. br /"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Where are your /emmaids?" He was still learning the Nymph language, there were some words that he still didn't know. The sentence made a smile tug at Coral's mouth,br /"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I gave them the day off. So that they could enjoy the celebrations…/em" Edmund laughed before tying her dress for her and passing Coral a red cape, she fastened it tightly over the orange and white dress she was wearing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"In a different part of the castle, Mia stood in Peter's chambers. She was helping him practice his speech for this evening, it was customary for the High King to speak at the birthdays of the others. His only reassurance was that Tora would have to speak too. Mia opened her mouth once Peter had finished but didn't quite know what to say. Peter collapsed down onto the bed causing Mia to laugh,br /"It's hopeless." He sighed, Mia took his hand, biting her tongue to stop her laughing,br /"It's not hopeless, its just your first time doing this. For your birthday, Tora was the one to speak, and Edmund. Now it's your turn to do it back." Peter rolled his eyes, he knew that Mia wasn't the best at boosting morale, but she was better than Tora…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tora stood in the council chambers looking over a few maps with the generals of the army. She didn't see Lucy enter the room as she planned Narnia's advance to help Archenland. Lucy cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention, everyone but Tora looked over, she was still focused on the map, the generals and lords all bowed to the /"What can we do for you, Lucy?" Her voice was demanding but also friendly, it was a weird combination that Lucy had grown used to over the past few months,br /"Orion told me to come and find you. Susan'll be angry if she finds out you're doing this today." Tora looked over to her young friend, her eyes scanning the little girl's. Letting out a sigh, Tora waved her hand and the council filed out the /"Ryan also said you need to practice your speech. He's written one for you." She handed over the scroll,br /"Does he think I can't write one?" Tora asked, raising her eyebrow for effect. Lucy giggled while Tora opened the scroll and read it out,br /"Susan. Even though I haven't known you long, you have taught me things that I never though I would know. The most important thing being that friendship comes in many forms. Time is something that I hope we have much of together. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Urgh, Orion come out!/strong" Orion moved from the shadows, laughing as he walked /"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You know disrespecting your queen could be grounds for imprisonment./strong" Lucy giggled at the comment, grabbing Tora's attention as she /"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You know Elfish?/strong" Tora asked in surprise, Lucy and Orion both nodded before going back to the matter at hand,br /"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"How do I make a speech about someone who annoys the life out of me, how can I do it and not sound like a prick?/strong" Orion laughed again but stopped when they heard the door open. Some of the servants found it strange how much Orion, Mia, and Coral got involved with the royals considering they weren't. They knew better than to question them, but the servants still found it odd that three Guardians had more say in Narnian matters than many lords./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Coral and Edmund moved into the lower town where a festival was taking place, Coral led the young king through the different shop stalls and floats, they passed children playing with kites and toys that they didn't know, many children were making flower crowns and bouquets for the celebrations – though this was more of a tradition for Tora's birthday than anything. All around were trees dancing, people singing, creatures laughing. Edmund smiled as he watched the happenings before him. Fauns played tunes on lutes and the people began dancing together, Coral pulled Edmund into the group of dancers and led him through the steps, everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. Including the young king./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mia and Peter quickly found Tora, Orion, and Lucy, Peter and Tora began exchanging speeches,br /"She's your sister! You've known her your whole life!" The others all laughed when they heard the outcry from Tora. Peter shrugged his shoulders, br /"You gave an amazing speech on my birthday." He pointed out to her, Tora sent a glare at the 17-year-old before collapsing down onto one of the /"Yeah, you're my friend." Peter shot a look to Tora,br /"You didn't speak about friendship – you spoke about the magnificent of my skills. You got me the title High King Peter the Magnificent. Do the same for Su." Tora smiled softly at the idea, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The group all headed back to their rooms to dress for the celebrations. Tora stood as Sandi helped her into her dress. It was beautiful – golden, with off-the-shoulder-sleeves that were tight to begin with but by her elbow, they began to droop, brushing her belt when she held her arm up. The bodice was simple with embroidery around the top and against her sleeves, gemstones fastened against the embroidery, the skirt was simple – the golden skirt flowed out from her until it brushed the floor, a silver overlay skirt made the golden layer shimmer with every movement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 51.95pt;"The banquet that evening was amazing, it was the first time that Susan had ever sat at the middle of the five royals (it was usually Tora given as she was Highest Queen and Great One in the Air). Tora stood up, using her spoon to chime the side of her goblet, everyone turned to face /"Tonight, we celebrate the birthday of one of our dear Queens. Queen Susan. In the time you have been in Narnia you have shown yourself to be gentle – caring for each and every being in Narnia without question. It is perhaps your gentleness that sets you apart from your siblings. However, you hold yourself with such nobility that fades away when you walk with the people. You take girls under your wing and give them better lives…" The speech carried on for a few minutes. When she finished, Peter raised his goblet,br /"To Queen Susan."br /"Queen Susan the Gentle." The people chorused in response. Tora sat down, sending a thankful look to Peter./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 51.95pt;"By the time the banquet was over, a ball was happening. Tora stood at the side of the dancefloor while Peter danced with Mia, Edmund danced with Coral, Susan danced with Richard, and Orion led Lucy to the dance floor. He claimed it was so 'she didn't feel left out', Tora giggled as she watched them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 51.95pt;"A group of young children walked over to the queen,br /"Your Majesty?" Whispered the youngest, holding out a crown of bright flowers, a guard came over with a cushion upon which Tora placed her real crown before kneeling before the girl who placed the flowers delicately on the queens head. The other children handed her a bouquet of red and blue and purple flowers. Tora gave a gentle smile, thanking them softly causing them to giggle before scurrying away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 51.95pt;"Tumnus and the Beaver's moved over to the Queen of Ancient, she turned her eyes from the children to her friends upon the dance floor as her friends approached, br /"They're letting their destinies rule them." She commented as the three stopped at her side,br /"Your Majesty?" Tora rolled her eyes before nodding her head to the four other royals,br /"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"'Once chosen, a guardian cannot revoke, one guardian shall stand beside a Great One until all times die. Two shall stand beside the Kings until the end of time'. Sound familiar?" Tumnus and the Beaver's shared a look,br /"And what about you? Or Susan?" Tumnus asked gently, he knew that Tora didn't get on well with the older of the Pevensie queens, but she would still mention the /"There's nothing on her." At that moment, Mia, Coral, Lucy, and Susan walked over to her,br /"I think it's time for a dance." She commented before joining the four girls and leading them to the dancefloor where they all moved in perfect sync to the music played by fauns – the music was faster now. The girls all kicked their shoes off and ran onto the dancefloor, laughing as the danced together, other ladies quickly joined them, dancing and laughing to the music. /spanBy the end of the evening everyone was utterly exhausted and the 5 kings and queens plus the 3 Guardian's all headed for the rooms./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 51.95pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Over the next 9 years, the group grew closer, becoming a family. Mia and Peter had wed, Edmund and Coral were to be wed in a few weeks, as were Lucy and Orion. Susan kept toying with Richard, he'd proposed but she'd never given him an answer. Tora was currently planning the wedding of Coral and Edmund, she was wandering through the market talking to Tumnus, the crown on her head one of rich coloured flowers, the bouquets in her arms deep colours. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 51.95pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Tora smiled as she moved to look out at the sea, Tumnus stood beside her, she could pretty much feel his desire to ask her a question,br /"Whatever is on your mind, my dear friend, please say it." Her voice was soft and warm on the crisp /"You once said that you would never give your heart to anyone but the children you swear to protect."br /"Yes. I'm not just a queen, my friend, I am the Protector of Children and the Defender of Love. I love the children I swear to protect, I defend the love that others give so freely. My place isn't to fall in love with many, its so many only fall in love once. Plus, a queen can own nothing for everything she has she must give to her people."br /"Maybe one day that will change. I see how much you long to feel what they have, it hurts to see you so pained." Tora turned to him, placing a kiss on his cheek,br /"I feel content with what I have." He looked sceptical but offered her his arm before leading her back to Cair Paravel,br /"You helped give each the Kings and Queens their titles – Peter the Magnificent, Susan the Gentle, Edmund the Just, and Lucy the Valiant. Do you know what the people call you?" Tora looked at him, raising an eyebrow,br /"High Queen Tora the Wanderer." Tora smiled at the name, choosing to keep it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 51.95pt;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Six years together was all Coral and Edmund had. It was on that fateful day when the sun had shone, Edmund and Susan and Peter had been out hunting a white stag – Lucy remained at Cair due to a fever. The others sat at Cair that evening, waiting for their friends to return. They never did./span/p 


End file.
